


Ghoul Investigator Employee Handbook

by charlieithilin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Vague Spoilers for Chapter 122 of the Manga, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieithilin/pseuds/charlieithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuzou sniffs Amon's dick and probably jerks him off a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghoul Investigator Employee Handbook

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry about this, i really don't like how this turned out but i was thinking about juuzou today after looking at a raw version of chapter 122 and reading a vague explanation of what happened (i can't read/speak/understand japanese) decided to shit this out. i suggest you do not look up this chapter of the manga if you are upset by genital mutilation and child abuse!! 
> 
> as for juuzou going by gender neutral pronouns in this chapter-- i headcanon them as non-binary, but that isn't really relevant for this fic, but i still wanted to use neutral pronouns for them. if you know juuzou's history, please be aware of the fact that i don't think that their past has anything to do with their gender identity. feel free to speak to me if you have an issue with what i've written here because of your knowledge of juuzou's past. 
> 
> so yeah, here's a shitty fic that i proof-read once and then decided to post because i'm an ass. i hate how this turned out and i'm not impressed by my inability to write anything other porn that's pretty meaningless in the long run. i might focus on meatier fics in the future (not just in length, but in depth and meaning and all that bullshit), but right now i'm kind of strung out in every sense of the word, so take this trash heap and enjoy it, i guess. i don't really know amon's character well and writing the dialogue for juuzou felt off. i'm not all that great at writing characters. ugh. 
> 
> sorry for the long ass author's note, enjoy i guess.

_Letting your subordinate “learn about your dick” was probably violating some rule that was conveniently not mentioned in the “Ghoul Investigator Employee Handbook”_ , Amon thought to himself. However, he found it hard to worry about potential work violations when his cock was laying hard and heavy in the petite hands of a (rather cute) 3rd-class investigator.

Said investigator was currently staring at his penis like it was the most fascinating thing they’d ever seen, propping up the shaft with one hand while observing the vein underneath. Juuzou released his dick and let it flop down with a giggle. “Amon-senpai, you got hard fast,” they commented impishly. Thin fingers tangled in his pubic hair and tugged, prompting Amon to grunt. He rested his hands on his subordinate’s and attempted to pull them away from the area and earned a slap in return.

“Don’t interrupt me,” Juuzou stated blankly, not bothering to look up. Mercifully, the offending appendages moved on to grip at muscular, tan thighs, wiggling up towards his testacles. They most certainly did not hesitate to lightly pinch and rub the loose skin where sac met base and Amon groaned, pleasure flaring in his groin as the 3rd-class toyed with his balls. They gingerly cupped his testes with one hand gripped his shaft with the other, stroking suddenly.

Juuzou frowned, rubbing their thumb over the tip of Amon’s cock and spreading the pre-cum that had gathered there around the head. “Looks funny,” they muttered and Amon nearly blushed at that, but managed to keep his composure. They leaned forward and sniffed, eyes slit in suspicion and added, “Smells funny too.”, much to their senior’s derision. Their pace increased and Juuzou looked up to smile at Amon. “S’not bad though,”.

The smaller investigator continued to placidly watch their senior, smile growing as Amon’s face contorted in pleasure. “And it looks like you’re enjoying it too,” they tagged on with what could have been a hint of wistfulness. His balls were squeezed almost painfully and Amon finished with a soft groan. Juuzou’s fluffy mass of hair was turned down again, as they were apparently studying some of the aftermath of his orgasm in their palm.

Amon hurriedly tucked himself into his underwear and zipped his slacks back up and tried to avoid thinking about what he’d just done with his junior. He chuckled uncomfortably and said “Well, I hope this was a learning experience,”. Juuzou stayed where they were, kneeling on the floor and staring at the drying semen in their hand. “Suzuya-san…?”

Wide eyes met his, a tight grin plastered on their petite face. “You know, Amon-san,” they said, “I think I’m glad I’ll never make this,”. They proudly thrust their open palm out like a child showing their mother a bug they had caught. “It looks like bird shit,”. Amon’s mouth popped open in shock and attempted to form a reply while Juuzou rose, wiped their dirtied hand on their pants, and left Amon’s office with a skip and a wave.

_Never make sperm?_ Amon considered their last comment. He’d seen Juuzou relieve themself in the urinals in passing (which was where his junior had first taken an interest in Amon’s genitals), so it couldn’t be that they didn’t have the right equipment to do so. He sighed to himself, dusted non-existent dirt off of his suit coat, and sat down to finish the day’s work without contemplating the 3rd-class’ various oddities. 


End file.
